OLED displays are often used in consumer devices and typically include an array of display pixels that are arranged by rows and columns. Each display pixel may include a red, a green, and a blue sub-pixel (RGB pattern) or a red, green, green, and a blue sub-pixel (RGGB pattern) to enable rendering of color images. OLED displays may be used to render video content to viewers by illuminating the display pixels according to image frames in video images. Display pixel crosstalk is a phenomenon where particular display pixels don't display the intended intensity due to electrical characteristics (e.g. current load) of display pixels in close proximity to the particular display pixels. This display pixel crosstalk can negatively affect the fidelity of the rendered image and become noticeable to viewers of the OLED display. Therefore, reducing display pixel crosstalk in OLED displays enhances the viewing experience.